End of an Era
by DJGreatness704
Summary: What if the WWF decided to pay a tribute to the most infamous and historic era in professional wrestling, The Attitude Era with a one night only Pay Per View?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Alright guys I just came up with idea for an Attitude Era style Pay Per View called "End of an Era" sort of like a tribute to the Attitude Era and the only matches I came up with is Undertaker vs. Mankind in Hell In A Cell, Triple H vs. HBK and the main event which is The Rock vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin. SO if you guys got any idea for matches that you want to see then leave it in the reviews or message me.

Peace

From DJ Greatness.


	2. Chyna vs Stephanie McMahon

_**Theme Song- ""Gold Cobra" by **__**Limp Bizkit**__**."**_

_**WWF End of an Era November 15th 2015 Wells Fargo Center Philadelphia, Pennsylvania **_

J.R-"Hello everyone I'm Jim Ross along side with my good ol partner Jerry "The King" Lawler and we welcome to WWF End of an Era, no this isn't PG WWE this is Attitude Era WWF for one night only."

King-"You sure got that right, J.R this night is for everyone who grew up in this era, The Attitude Era and even though we're doing this for one night, the World Wrestling Federation promises you that we will blow the damn roof off of the Wells Fargo Center."

"NO CHANCE IN HELL!"

FInkel-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the owner of the World Wrestling Federation Mr. McMahon!"

Vince McMahon walks through the curtain.

King-"Here comes the greatest mind in the history of professional wrestling Mr. McMahon!"

J.R-"You're already kissing his ass, King?"

Vince-"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to WWF End of an Era!"

Vince-"Tonight for one night only the WWE…"

Crowd-"PG Sucks! PG Sucks! PG Sucks!"

Vince-"You're damn right PG sucks, this ain't WWE this is the TV-14, foul mouthed, hardcore World Wrestling Federation!"

Crowd-"WWF! WWF! WWF!"

Vince-"And there's someone I would like to thank for this."

King-"Oh! I know it's going to be me J.R, it has to be me!"

J.R"-You're such a kiss-ass King, you know that right?"

King-"You're just mad that Vince won't thank your big rounded Oklahoman butt, J.R."

Vince-"And that person is myself, Vincent Kennedy McMahon!"

J.R-"Why I should've known that was going to happen."

Vince-"I created this whole damn Attitude Era myself! I created The Rock, I created Stone Cold Steve Austin and there isn't a damn person back there that can do anything…."

"DON"T TREAT ME LIKE A WOMAN, DON"T TREAT ME LIKE A MAN."

J.R-"Oh My God in heaven."

King-"Don't tell me this is who I think it is."

Chyna emerges from the curtain.

J.R-"It's Chyna! She hasn't been in a WWF arena since 2001, a long 14 year absence!"

Chyna then enters the ring and stands face to face with Vince McMahon.

Vince-"Who the hell do you think you are coming out here…"

Chyna delivers a vicious kick right to the "grapefruits" of Vince McMahon.

King-"Oh No!"

Chyna then sets Vince McMahon up and drops him with the Pedigree.

JR-"A Pedigree to the owner of the World Wrestling Federation!"

Crowd-"Chyna! Chyna! Chyna!"

Chyna then grabs Vince and throws him to the outside.

Chyna-"Now that piece of crap is out of the ring, I came out here not to talk but to fight."

Chyna-"And I want to fight that low down skank whore Stephanie McMahon right here, right now!"

Stephanie then enters through the curtain.

Stephanie-"Chyna, are you serious, I mean the last time I saw you, you were in that disgusting porno, you see I am a women of class and you're just a disgusting bitch!"

Chyna-"At least I don't go around and steal other women's girlfriend like a low down dirty tramp so Stephanie if you don't come down here I'm going to come up there and whoop your ass!"

Chyna drops the microphone and begins to walk up the ramp.

Stephanie-"Hold on, Chyna you want me, you got me and let's make this a No Disqualification Match!"

King-"Stephanie, are you crazy?!"

Stephanie-"But remember one thing Chyna, I'm a McMahon."

As Chyna continued to walk up the ramp, Nicole Bass comes over the guard rail and knocks Chyna down.

J.R-"That's Nicole Bass!"

King-"Stephanie always has a plan, J.R, remember she's a McMahon!"

Bass grabs Chyna and throws her head first into the guard rail.

Bass then grabs Chyna and throws her into the steel steps.

J.R-"Chyna crashing into the unforgiving steel steps!"

Crowd-"Chyna! Chyna! Chyna!"

Bass then grabs Chyna and irish whips her but Chyna reverses and sends Bass into the ring post.

King-"Down goes Nicole Bass!"

Chyna then grabs Stephanie and throws her into the ring.

J.R-"Stephanie is in deep trouble!"

As Chyna grabbed Stephanie by the hair, Bass enters the ring and cracks Chyna in the back with a lead pipe.

King-"Bass with that lead pipe knocked the living hell out of Chyna!"

Bass then grabs Chyna and hooks her arms into the ropes.

J.R-"Chyna is helpless at this point!"

Stephanie then approaches Chyna and delivers a fiery slap across the face of Chyna.

King-"What a slap from Stephanie!"

J.R-"This is all about Stephanie wanting to humiliate Chyna!"

Stephanie then goes outside and grabs a kendo stick.

Stephanie then swings the kendo stick right into the chest of Chyna.

King-"I'm guessing Stephanie wants to bust those implants out of Chyna's chest."

J.R-"Oh, shut up King!"

Stephanie-"I told you I was a McMahon! And now I'm going to finish you!"

Stephanie swung the kendo stick and cracked it in the chest of Chyna once again.

Stephanie then aimed for Chyna's head and swung but Chyna delivers a boot right to the gut of Stephanie sending her to the mat.

Nicole charged at Chyna but Chyna was able to get out of the ropes and tosses Nicole to the outside.

King-"Nicole Bass goes to the outside!"

Chyna then goes over to the Spanish Announce Table and begins to unravel it.

J.R-"Oh ,no it's always The Spanish Announce Table!"

Chyna then throws Bass onto it.

Chyna then heads onto the announce table and sets Bass up and hits a Pedigree through the Spanish Announce Table.

King-"Chyna with a Pedigree right through the Spanish Announce Table!"

Crowd-"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"

As Chyna made her way back into the ring, Stephanie exits the ring and walks back up the ramp.

J.R-"Look at Stephanie, running away!"

"BREAK IT DOWN!"

As Stephanie turned around, D-Generation X members Road Dogg, X-Pac and "Bad Ass" Billy Gunn entered through the curtain.

King-"That's D-Generation X!"

As Stephanie backed up away from DX, Chyna grabs Stephanie and throws her into the ring.

J.R-"Chyna is now about to extract revenge onto little Stephanie McMahon!"

As Stephanie tried to crawl, Chyna grabs Stephanie by the hair.

Chyna-"Payback is a bitch! And so are you!"

Chyna then delivers a vicious slap across the face of Stephanie McMahon.

Chyna then grabs Stephanie and plants her with the Pedigree.

J.R-"Pedigree from Chyna onto Daddy's Little Girl!"

Chyna then went for the cover.

1..2..3!

King-"Oh, no!"

J.R-"Chyna wins! Chyna wins!"

Finkel-"Here is your winner "The Ninth Wonder of The World" Chyna!"

DX then enters the ring and celebrates with Chyna.

JR-"The band is back together! Chyna is back with D-Generation X!"

Chyna along with the other members of D-Generation X does the Crotch Chop in the middle of the ring.

To Be Continued…


End file.
